philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
ABS-CBN DZMM TeleRadyo Program Schedule
Weekdays * 4:00 AM – Gising Pilipinas (Ricky Rosales and Johnson Manabat) * 5:00 AM – Garantisadong Balita (Gerry Baja) * 6:00 AM – Kabayan (Noli de Castro) * 7:00 AM – Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Siyete (Noli de Castro and Ted Failon) * 7:30 AM – Kabayan (continuation) (Noli de Castro) * 8:00 AM – Failon Ngayon sa DZMM (Ted Failon) * 10:00 AM – Sakto (Marc Logan and Amy Perez) * 11:00 AM – Lingkod Kapamilya sa DZMM (Julius Babao and Bernadette Sembrano-Aguinaldo) * 12:00 PM – Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Dose (Julius Babao) * 12:30 PM – Headline Pilipinas (Tony Velasquez of ABS-CBN Manila, Leo Lastimosa of ABS-CBN Cebu, and Melanie Severino of ABS-CBN Davao) * 1:00 PM – Good Vibes (Nina Corpuz, Mark Leviste and Dra. Luisa) * For DZMM Teleradyo * 2:00 PM – ABS-CBN and ANC Weekend Programs (Replay) ** Monday: Rated K (Korina Sanchez-Roxas) ** Tuesday: Matanglawin (Kim Atienza) ** Wednesday: Ipaglaban Mo! (Atty. Jose C. Sison and Jopet Sison) ** Thursday: SOCO (Gus Abelgas) ** Friday: Mukha * 3:00 PM – 3 O'Clock Divine Mercy Prayer * 3:05 PM – Todo-Todo Walang Preno (Winnie Cordero and Ariel Ureta) * 4:00 PM – On the Spot (Vic Lima and Toni Aquino) * 4:30 PM – Pasada Sais Trenta (Vic Lima and Karen Davila) * 5:30 PM – Dos Por Dos (Anthony Taberna and Gerry Baja) * 6:25 PM – TV Patrol (ABS-CBN simulcast) (Noli de Castro, Ted Failon and Bernadette Sembrano-Aguinaldo) * 7:40 PM – S.R.O (Suhestiyon, Reaksyon, Opinyon) (Alvin Elchico and Doris Bigornia) * 8:30 PM – Usapang De Campanilla (Maresciel Yao, Atty. Claire Castro and Atty. Noel del Prado) * For DZMM Teleradyo * 9:00 PM – MMK Klasiks (Charo Santos-Concio) * 9:30 PM – ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs Late Night programs ** Monday: Mission Possible (Julius Babao) ** Tuesday: My Puhunan (Karen Davilla) ** Wednesday: Red Alert (Jeff Canoy) ** Thursday: Sports U (Dyan Castillejo) ** Friday: TNT: Tapatan ni Tunying (Anthony Taberna) * 10:00 PM – Bandila (Julius Babao and Karen Davila) * 10:30 PM - Showbuzz (Jobert Sucaldito and Ahwel Paz) * 11:00 PM – Dr. Love Radio Show (Bro. Jun Banaag, O.P.) * 1:00 AM – ABS-CBN and ANC Weekend Programs (Replay) ** Tuesday: Rated K (Korina Sanchez-Roxas) ** Wednesday: Matanglawin (Kim Atienza) ** Thursday: Ipaglaban Mo! (Atty. Jose C. Sison and Jopet Sison) ** Friday: SOCO (Gus Abelgas) ** Saturday: Mukha * 2:00 AM – ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs Late Night programs ** Tuesday: Mission Possible (Julius Babao) ** Wednesday: My Puhunan (Karen Davilla) ** Thursday: Red Alert (Jeff Canoy) ** Friday: Sports U (Dyan Castillejo) ** Saturday: TNT: Tapatan ni Tunying (Anthony Taberna) * 2:30 AM – Moonlight Serenade (DJ Richard Enriquez) (Tuesday-Saturday) DZMM TeleRadyo Live if senate or congress live hearings from morning to afternoon on some weekdays. Saturday * 4:00 AM – Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Kwatro (Dexter Ganibe) * 4:15 AM – Sa Kabukiran (Dexter Ganibe at ang Pangkat Kaunlaran) * 6:00 AM – Magandang Morning (Julius Babao and Zen Hernandez) * 7:00 AM – Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Siyete (Julius Babao and Zen Hernandez) * 7:30 AM – Magandang Morning (continuation) (Julius Babao and Zen Hernandez) * 8:00 AM – Lima and Oro: Tandem! (Vic Lima and David Oro) * 9:30 AM – Magpayo nga Kayo (Joey Lina and May Valle-Ceniza) * 10:30 AM – Konsumer Atbp. (Alvin Elchico and Usec. Teodoro Pascua) * 12:00 PM – Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Dose (Ruby Tayag and Neil Badion) * 12:15 PM – Ito ang Radyo Patrol (Ruby Tayag and Noel Alamar) * 1:00 PM – Healthy Sabado (Aida Gonzales and Dr. Harris Acero) * 2:00 PM – Songhits: Tunog Pinoy (DJ Richard Enriquez) * 3:00 PM – 3 O'Clock Divine Mercy Prayer * 3:05 PM – Fastbreak (Freddie Webb and Boyet Sison) * 4:00 PM – Omaga-Diaz Report (Henry Omaga-Diaz) * 5:00 PM – Turo-Turo (Jing Castaneda) * 6:00 PM – SOCO sa DZMM (Gus Abelgas and David Oro) * 7:00 PM – Teka Muna (with Peter Musngi and Pat-P Daza Planas) * 8:00 PM – Radyo Negosyo (Carl Balita) * 9:00 PM – OMJ (Ogie Diaz and MJ Felipe) * 10:00 PM – Light Moments (Fr. Jerome Marquez, S.V.D. and Fatima Soriano) * 11:00 PM – Usapang Kapatid (Fr. Nono Alfonso, S.J. and Ilsa Reyes) Sunday * 12:00 AM – Pintig Balita (Rod Izon) * 1:00 AM – Pinoy Vibes (Stargazer) * 3:00 AM – Private Nights (Dra. Lulu Marquez) * 4:00 AM – Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Kwatro (Dexter Ganibe) * 4:15 AM – Sa Kabukiran (Dexter Ganibe at ang Pangkat Kaunlaran) * 6:00 AM – Magandang Morning (Julius Babao and Zen Hernandez) * 7:00 AM – Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Syete (Julius Babao and Zen Hernandez) * 7:30 AM – Magandang Morning (continuation) (Julius Babao and Zen Hernandez) * 8:00 AM – Sagot Ko ‘Yan (Joey Lina) * 9:00 AM – Ma-Beauty Po Naman (Cory Quirino) * 10:00 AM – Red Alert sa DZMM (Jeff Canoy, Dr. Ted Esguerra and Prof. Mahar Lagmay) * 11:00 AM – Radyo Patrol Balita Linggo (Junry Hidalgo and Dexter Ganibe) * 12:00 PM – Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Dose (Junry Hidalgo and Dexter Ganibe) * 12:30 PM – Yesterday (DJ Richard Enriquez) * 3:00 PM – 3 O'Clock Divine Mercy Prayer * 3:05 PM – Remember When (Norma Marco) * 5:00 PM – Kapamilya Konek (Jing Castaneda) * 6:00 PM – Dra. Bles @ Ur Serbis (Dra. Bles Salvador) * 7:00 PM – Chismax (Ambet Nabus and Gretchen Fullido) * 8:00 PM – Konektodo (Maresciel Yao and Atty. Harry Roque) * 9:00 PM – Salitang Buhay (Fr. Bel San Luis, S.V.D., Fr. Jerome Marquez, S.V.D. and Ilsa Reyes) * 10:00 PM – Rosaryo ng Bayan: Holy Rosary on the Air Category:ABS-CBN Corporation Category:ABS-CBN Category:ABS-CBN News Category:Radyo Patrol